Eric Vale
Eric Christopher Johnson, known by his stage name Eric Vale (born April 28, 1974 in Dallas, Texas) is an American ADR director, ADR head writer, ADR script writer and voice actor. He's married to voice actress Alese Johnson. He's known for voicing: Ooji Karasuma in School Rumble, Sanji in One Piece, Solf J. Kimblee in Fullmetal Alchemist and Trunks in Dragon Ball. Animation Voice Work 'Movies' *Mass Effect: Paragon Lost (2012) - Essex Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Daigo *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Akatsuki Osawa *Aquarion (2008) - Sirius De Alisia *Aquarion Evol (2013-2014) - Shrade Elan, Sirius De Alisia *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Hayato Kujo, Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Luke Cis *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Ryusuke Minami *Baccano! - Huey Laforet *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts: Season 2 (2013) - Mr. Fuse, Additional Voices *Baki the Grappler - Additional Voices *Bamboo Blade (2010) - Hayami *Basilisk (2006) - Jimushi Jyubei *Big Windup! - Keisuke Umehara *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Nataru *Black Butler (2011) - Additional Voices *Black Cat - Lacdoll *Blassreiter - Alvin Lutz *Blue Gender - Yuji Kaido *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Iori Asahina *Case Closed - James Soto (ep37), Tony Tsugi (ep18), Additional Voices *Casshern Sins (2010) - Casshern *Chaos Dragon (2016) - Qi Sha Tian Ling *Chrome Shelled Regios - Sharnid Elipton *Claymore - Sid *Corpse Princess - Sadahiro Mibu *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Yukihina *D.Gray-man (2009-2018) - Arystar Krory III *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Arystar Krory III *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Akira Kaburagi Regendorf *Darker than Black - Nick Hillman *Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor - Additional Voices *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Tamaki Tsunenaga *Death Parade (2015) - Takashi (Announced) *Desert Punk - Kanta "Desert Punk" Mizuno, Additional Voices *Dimension W (2016) - Albert Schuman (Announced) *Dragon Ball - Taro Soramame, World Tournament Announcer, Additional Voices *Dragon Ball GT - Trunks, Baby Trunks, World Tournament Announcer *Dragon Ball Z - Trunks, Police 2 (ep204), World Tournament Announcer, Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2011-2012) - Trunks *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Trunks (ep1) *Dragonaut -The Resonance- (2009) - Kou Yonamine *El Cazador de la Bruja - Miguel (ep6) *Fairy Tail (2016) - Loke *First Love Monster (2016) - Kanade Takahashi (Announced) *Fractale (2012) - Dias *Fruits Basket - Yuki Sohma *Fullmetal Alchemist (2005-2006) - Solf J. Kimbley, Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Solf J. Kimblee *Ga-Rei-Zero (2011) - Captain *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Count Albert Juste (ep14), Additional Voices *Ghost Hunt (2008) - Osamu Yasuhara *Glass Fleet - Additional Voices *Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! (2016) - Fox Guildy, Additional Voices *Guilty Crown (2013) - Additional Voices *Gunslinger Girl - Jean Croce *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino - Jean Croce *Heaven's Lost Property (2011) - Eishiro Sugata *Heaven's Lost Property: Forte (2012) - Eishiro Sugata *Hell Girl - Yukio Ujiie (ep19) *Heroic Age (2009) - Meleagros, Additional Voices *Initial D: First Stage (2010) - Koichiro Iketani *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Koichiro Iketani, Additional Voices *Initial D: Second Stage (2011) - Koichiro Iketani *Is This a Zombie? (2012) - King of the Night *Joker Game (2016) - Jiro Gamou (Announced) *Jormungand (2014) - Kasper Hekmatyar (ep5) *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Kasper Hekmatyar *Jyu-Oh-Sei - Zagi *Kaze no Stigma - Lai (ep21) *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2010) - Natsu Tanimoto/'Hermit' (eps30-50) *Kiddy Grade (2004) - Sinistra, Additional Voices *Knight's & Magic (2017) - Tsubasa Kurata (Announced) *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Victor *Level E - Mohan Ki Et Dogura *Maken-Ki! (2013) - Akaya Kodai *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Akaya Kodai (ep10) *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Feliciano *My Bride is a Mermaid - Kai Mikawa *My Hero Academia (2016-2017) - Tomura Shigaraki (Announced) *Nabari (2009) - Tobari Durandal Kumohira *Nobunagun (2015) - Harold S. Conway *Noragami (2015) - Kazuma *Noragami: Aragoto - Kazama (Announced) *Ōkami-san and her Seven Companions - Additional Voices *One Piece (2012-2016) - Sanji, Dog Penguin *Ouran High School Host Club (2008) - Toru Suzushima (ep2) *Overlord (2016) - Pandora's Actor (ep11), Additional Voices *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt - Announcer (ep1B) *Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom - Anton Claude *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Egami *Prison School (2015) - Gakuto/'Takehito Morokuzu' (Announced) *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Masatake Mido *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace (2016) - Akechi *Robotics;Notes (2014) - Ko Kimijima *Romeo × Juliet (2009) - Francisco *Rosario + Vampire (2011) - Additional Voices *Rosario + Vampire: Capu2 (2011) - Yeti, Additional Voices *Rumbling Hearts - Coach *Sands of Destruction - Agan Madoru *Sasami: Magical Girls Club - Tonobe *Save Me! Lollipop - Zero *School Rumble (2007-2008) - Ooji Karasuma, Sekiyama (ep22), Additional Voices *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (2008) - Ooji Karasuma, Goro (ep22) *Sekirei (2010) - Kakizaki *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (2012) - Kakizaki *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Maeda Keiji *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Maeda Keiji *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Maeda Keiji *Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign (2015) - Ferid Bathory (Announced) *Sgt. Frog - Dance Master (ep47), Sally Viper (ep78), Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana III (Final) - Shiro *Shangri-La - Additional Voices *Shiki - Takatoshi Hirosawa *Shin chan (2006-2011) - Sergei, Yoshirin, Additional Voices *Snow White with the Red Hair (2016) - Izana Wisteria (Announced) *Solty Rei (2007) - Larry Anderson *Soul Eater (2010) - Justin Law *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Prince (ep7), Additional Voices *Speed Grapher (2006) - Itabashi (ep10) *Spice and Wolf - Weiz, Additional Voices *Steins;Gate - Yukitaka Akiha *Str.A.In: Strategic Armored Infantry - Dickon Sidnok *Strike Witches (2010) - Additional Voices *Strike Witches 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Kato *The Future Diary (2013) - Kurou Amano *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes - Sion Astari *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Jutaro Hiragi (ep10) *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Nishiki Nishio *Tokyo Ghoul √A (2015) - Nishiki Nishio (Announced) *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Additional Voices *Toriko (2013) - Yuu *Trickster (2016) - Kogoro Akechi (Announced) *Trinity Blood - Count Meinz Alfred (ep1) *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2008-2009) - Biker D (ep39), Toya *We Without Wings (2013) - Kurodo Hariu *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Keiichi Kanejo *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Sinha (ep2), Blue Dragon *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files - Cab Driver (ep83), Newscaster (ep83), Rando (ep13), Sakyo, Shorin, Shuichi Hatanaka (ep102), Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Solf J. Kimblee 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy - Trunks *Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks - Trunks *Lupin the 3rd: The Secret of Twilight Gemini - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Blue Gender: The Warrior - Yuji Kaido *Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes (2009) - Inspector Nicholas Santos *Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven (2010) - Inspector Nicholas Santos *Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target (2007) - Inspector Nicholas Santos *Case Closed: The Last Wizard of the Century (2009) - Detective Nicholas Santos *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street (2010) - Inspector Nicholas Santos *Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper (2006) - Inspector Nicholas Santos *Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker (2012) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly - Bio Warriors *Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound - Trunks *Dragon Ball Z: Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan - Trunks *Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn - Count Drac, Old Golfer *Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection "F" (2015) - Trunks *Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! - Trunks *Escaflowne: The Movie (2016) - Dryden Fassa *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Loke *Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie (2015) - Tsumugi *Heaven's Lost Property The Movie: The Angeloid of Clockwork (2013) - Eishiro Sugata *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (2011) - America, Canada *Initial D: Third Stage (2010) - Koichiro Iketani *New Initial D The Movie: Legend 1: Awakening (2017) - Koichiro Iketani *One Piece Film: Gold (2017) - Sanji *One Piece Film: Strong World (2013) - Sanji *One Piece Film: Z (2014) - Sanji *One Piece The Movie: Episode of Alabasta: The Desert Princess and the Pirates - Sanji *Origin: Spirits of the Past (2006) - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass The Movie (2016) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings: The Last Party (2012) - Maeda Keiji *Summer Wars (2011) - Additional Voices *Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike (2012) - Additional Voices *The Boy and the Beast (2016) - Kyuta *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2011) - Bank Security Guard *Wolf Children (2013) - Tadatomo 'OVA - Dubbing' *Baldr Force EXE (2008) - Akira Nikaido *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Iori Asahina (ep2) *Darker than Black Gaiden - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium OVA Collection (2009) - Solf J. Kimbley (ep4) *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2014-2015) - Tsumugi *Initial D: Extra Stage (2011) - Koichiro Iketani *School Rumble: Extra Class (2008) - Ooji Karasuma 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: Axis Powers (2010) - America, Canada, Additional Voices *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - America, Canada *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - America, Canada *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - America, Canada Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Daylight's End (2016) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies - Dubbing' *Rurouni Kenshin: Part I: Origins (2016) - Sanosuke Sagara (Announced) Video Games 'Video Games' *Borderlands 2 (2012-2013) - Bandit 2, Bandit 3, Boom Bewm, Computerized Voice, Gar, Hyperion Engineer, Hyperion Bot, McNally, Mortar, Scarlett's Soldier, Will the Bandit, Zaford Doorman *Comic Jumper: The Adventures of Captain Smiley (2010) - Lou, Museum Security Guard *Dragon Ball Z: Sagas (2005) - Trunks *Spikeout: Battlestreet (2005) - Additional Voices *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices *Tribes: Ascend (2012) - Soldiers 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball: Origins (2008) - Rabbit Gang (Skinny), World Tournament Announcer *Dragon Ball: Origins 2 (2010) - RR Army Bike Soldier *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast (2009) - Trunks, World Tournament Announcer *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) - Trunks, World Tournament Announcer *Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo (2009) - Squadder, Tiger Soldier, World Tournament Announcer *Dragon Ball FighterZ (2018) - Trunks, World Tournament Announcer *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Trunks *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Trunks *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z (2014) - Trunks *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai (2002) - Trunks, World Tournament Announcer *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 (2003) - Trunks, World Tournament Announcer *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (2004) - Trunks, World Tournament Announcer *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (2005) - Trunks, World Tournament Announcer *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (2006) - Trunks, World Tournament Announcer *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (2007) - Trunks, World Tournament Announcer *Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit (2008) - Trunks *Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World (2008) - Roundcall, Trunks *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai (2006) - Trunks *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai: Another Road (2007) - Future Trunks, Trunks, World Tournament Announcer *Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors (2004) - Trunks *Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team (2010) - Trunks *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (2011) - Trunks, World Tournament Announcer *Dragon Ball Z For Kinect (2012) - Trunks *Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir (2005) - Military Policeman *Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel (2005) - Train Hijacker Boss *Lux-Pain (2009) - Hibiki Kiryu *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2008) - Sanji *Super Dragon Ball Z (2006) - Trunks *Tales of Xillia 2 (2014) - Rideaux Commercials/Industrials/Promos/Trailers *One Piece Season 2: Fifth Voyage - Sanji Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (226) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (218) *Number of Commercial/Promo/Trailer and Misc. Voice Works: (1) *Years active on this wiki: 2002-2018. *Used "Eric Vale" as a Stage Name, since an unrelated VA had the same surname in the Texan VA union. Category:American Voice Actors